To determine the effect of a single oral administration of the PGE1 analog, Misoprostol, on mediator release and airway cell population changes caused by instilled allergen in sensitive atopic subjects and the effect of a single inhaled dose of the PGE2 compound, Prostin E2 on mediator release and airway cell population changes caused by instilled allergen in sensitive atopic subjects. This pilot study has completed enrollment and data analysis is forthcoming.